Malicious software (also called “malware”) refers to unauthorized instructions that when executed by a computer adversely affects the performance of the computer and/or compromises the integrity of data stored on the computer. As examples, malicious software may gain access to applications; disrupt computer operations; erase files that are stored on the computer; gather sensitive information (passwords or other personal information, for example); track the behaviors of users of the computer; use the computer for unintended operations; and so forth.
Malicious software may be packaged in many different forms. As examples, the malicious software may a virus, which replicates itself from one computer to the next; a Trojan horse that appears harmless (appears to be provided by an authorized supplier, for example), thereby disguising its malicious intent; a worm that propagates through network security; and so forth.